FOOLS
by Deerstories02
Summary: HUNHAN / CHANBAEK / MEANIE / VKOOK,TAEKOOK / SCHOOL LIFE
1. Chapter 1

**Penulis : Ohdeerwillis**

 **Disclaimer : Tuhan,keluarga mereka dan fans**

 **Peringatan :Yaoi, boyxboy, kesalahan tata bahasa, dll**

 **Genre :Romance, School Life, Angst (?), Friendship**

 **Noted : TOLONG BACA TULISAN DI AKHIR YA**

* * *

-FOOLS-

CAST :

Oh Sehun

Remaja yang menginjak kelas 3 SMA di Kyunggi High School ini memiliki wajah -super- tampan dengan ekspresi minim -cool-nya. Namja ini masuk dalam daftar teratas siswa terkaya di sekolahnya ( Bukan yang pertama tapi tidak lewat lima besar). Karena dua hal tersebut, namja yang terlihat cuek namun perhatian ini masuk dalam daftar siswa -sangat- popular di sekolahnya. Walau sesungguhnya dia tidak peduli dengan ketiga hal tersebut, karena yang ia pikirkan adalah "Bagaimana ia cepat menyelesaikan sekolah yang -sangat- menyebalkan itu dan keluar dengan tenang." Hanya itu yang ia perdulikan saat ini, dan satu hal lagi, adiknya. Ya, pria yang terkenal dingin itu memiliki satu adik laki-laki berjarak dua tahun yang entah mengapa memiliki sifat super terbalik dengannya. Bahkan terkadang Sehun lupa jika ia memiliki saudara laki-laki bukan saudara perempuan karena tingkah adiknya itu. Ia merupakan kakak yang cukup protektif dengan adik cerewetnya itu, jadi bisa dipastikan siapapun yang membuat adik kesayangannya lecet atau bahkan menangis, ia akan bertemu Sehun secepatnya.

Noted from Sehun :

1\. Ia cukup irit berbicara di depan orang yang tidak dekat dengannya namun akan banyak bicara ketika merasa tertarik dengan sesuatu hal.

2\. Terlihat dingin namun tidak.

3\. Irit berbicara, banyak bertindak.

4\. Sangat menakutkan ketika kelewat marah.

5\. Membenci matematika namun menyukai fisika ( Sehun anak IPA).

6\. Ia akan mendiamkan bahkan meninggalkan orang yang mengajaknya bicara ketika ia sedang marah dengan orang tersebut.

7\. Tidak memiliki kelemahan sebelumnya, selain permohonan adiknya yang sulit ditolak tapi akan bertambah lagi dengan hal lain.

8\. Sehun GAY sejak Middle School kelas 2, jadi pacar perempuan terakhirnya ketika ia masih kelas 2 Middle School dan belum memiliki pacar lagi sejak saat itu namun ia memiliki "calon".

9\. Alasan kenapa Sehun sadar jika ia GAY ? tidak ada yang tahu.

10\. Punya geng super terkenal di sekolahnya dan semuanya GAY.

11\. Punya dua sahabat yang selalu bersamanya sejak kecil.

12\. Tinggal terpisah dengan kedua orangtuanya namun berdua dengan adiknya di apartemen.

* * *

Jeon Luhan

Remaja blasteran China-Korea ini memiliki wajah kelewat manis untuk seorang namja. Siswa pindahan di Kyunggi High School dan menginjak kelas 11 ketika masuk sekolah. Pindah dari Beijing ke Korea karena Babanya pindah tugas, walaupun sempat menolak karena alasan tidak ingin pindah sekolah, namun akhirnya mengikuti keinginan orangtuanya. Pendiam bukan karena irit bicara namun karena pemalu. Sering dikira yeoja tomboy karena wajah dan postur tubuhnya yang terkesal kecil untuk ukuran namja seumurannya. Anak yang penurut dan sangat ramah jika sudah kenal. Termasuk golongan orang kaya namun tidak terlalu terlihat karena Luhan terkesan sederhana. Memiliki satu adik laki-laki yang tidak kalah manisnya dengan Luhan bahkan mereka berdua sering dibilang "salah jenis kelamin". Namun walaupun sama-sama manis, Luhan dan adiknya memiliki sifat yang cukup berbeda. Jika Luhan terkesan pendiam karena malu dan ramah, sang adik memang benar-benar pendiam dan cuek. Tapi mereka berdua memiliki hobi yang sama yaitu, membaca. Keduanya bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam ketika membaca sehingga kedua orangtuanya memutuskan membuat perpustakaan mini dirumah. Sangat menyukai kopi karena keluarganya menyukai itu. Memiliki banyak penggemar dari kalangan kakak kelas namun tidak berani mendekat karena "calon"nya.

Noted from Luhan :

1\. Buku adalah segalanya(Apapun tanpa terkecuali).

nama kecil "Lu"dari keluarganya dan masih digunakan sampai sekarang.

3\. Sering nangis hanya karena novel romansa -_- (hal ini yang membuat ia diejek adik dan lainnya).

4\. Akan sangat cerewet ketika menemukan teman yang sesuai.

5\. Pemalu dan cukup penakut (adiknya jauh lebih berani).

6\. Kakak yang super perhatian dan terpeka.

7\. Kolektor sepatu dan buku (tentunya).

8\. Benci dingin, namun menyukai hujan dan _petrikor_.

9\. Lancar berbahasa Korea dari kecil.

10\. Wajahnya tidak mirip dengan adiknya (karena Luhan mirip Mamanya).

11\. Paling sabar dan susah marah namun akan menjauhi orang yang membuatnya marah (ketika ia marah, itu benar-benar marah).

12\. Tidak pernah memiliki pacar karena ia GAY, namun sempat memiliki orang yang special di masa lalu.

13\. DLL.

* * *

Park Chanyeol

Dijuluki namja kelebihan kalsium sejak kecil. Anak tunggal dengan keluarga kaya (super). Ia juga masuk dalam daftar siswa kaya, popular, dan tampan tentunya. Terlalu banyak bicara untuk ukuran namja berwajah cool seperti dirinya namun penuh tindakan romantis untuk pasangannya. Paling setia kawan diantara teman-temannya yang lain. Salah satu sahabat Sehun sejak kecil. Menurut teman-temannya Chanyeol adalah seorang namja yang serba bisa (apapun ia bisa lakukan dengan sekali percobaan). Memiliki pasangan seorang namja cantik dan ini adalah tahun kelimanya dengan namja tersebut. Super ramah diantara teman-teman gengnya. Walaupun Chanyeol orang yang periang ia akan berubah 160 derajat ketika pasangan dan teman dekatnya diganggu (sangat menyeramkan). Bukan pacar posessif namun sangat menjaga.

Noted from Chanyeol :

1\. Sepupu dari Oh Sehun (Beda marga karena Eommanya yang bersaudara dengan Appa Sehun).

2\. Musik adalah hal terpenting nomor dua setelah pasangan dan sahabat. (ia tidak bisa memilih antara sahabat dan pacarnya).

3\. Jarang ribut dengan pasangannya yang super cerewet (lebih cerewet dari dia) namun ketika berantem akan menyusahkan sekelilinya (Sehun membenci hal ini).

4\. Akan menjadi pacar siaga untuk pasangannya.

5\. Sangat perhatian dengan sekelilingnya.

6\. Satu geng dengan Sehun (geng siswa super popular).

7\. Ia dan pacarnya menjadi pasangan terheboh di sekolahnya (menurut Sehun) karena sama-sama ribut.

8\. Salah satu yang mendukung putusnya Sehun dengan mantannya dahulu kala.

9\. Ia memiliki banyak penggemar di sekolahnya (Hampir semua anak gengnya memiliki penggemar).

1o. Paling lemah sama tangisan orang lain (siapapun itu).

11\. Membenci semua hal yang berbau sains (anak IPS banget).

12\. Sering tiba-tiba ngasih barang-barang mahal untuk orang terdekatnya dengan berbagai alasan (walaupun sesungguhnya orang terdekatnya bisa membeli barang tersebut sendiri).

13\. DLL.

* * *

Byun Baekhyun

Namja cantik berstatus pacar dari Park Chanyeol. Terlalu cantik dan mulus untuk ukuran namja kebanyakan. Super cerewet namun sangat peka dengan orang terdekatnya. Chanyeol adalah pacar terlama setelah mantan-mantannya. Teman dekat kedua Luhan walaupun berbeda satu tahun dengannya (Ia kelas 12). Salah satu orang yang semangat untuk mendekatkan Luhan dengan teman sekelasnya dibantu pasangannya. Tim inti paduan suara di sekolahnya, dan ia juga yang memaksa Luhan untuk gabung dengan paduan suara. Ramah namun akan galak jika macem-macem dengan lingkungan terdekatnya. Namja yang masuk dalam daftar siswa yang memiliki senyuman manis (entah siapa yang membuat ini). Memiliki adik laki-laki yang super menyebalkan menurutnya namun sangat melindunginya (pertama sebelum Chanyeol). Sering disangka saudara kembar dengan adiknya padahal beda satu tahun. Jika ia berwajah cantik maka adiknya kebalikan dari itu, tampan. Baekhyun suka bingung dengan tingkah adiknya yang menurutnya ajaib namun pintar itu. Sosok kakak yang manja namun peka dan sangat membantu adiknya dalam hal asmara. Baekhyun sering dikira adik karena tingkah manjanya.

Noted from Baekhyun :

1\. EYELINER HARGA MATI.

2\. Sangat menyukai fashion.

3\. Cempreng tapi merdu.

4\. Benci diet tapi ingin kurus (Chanyeol suka kesal karena Baekhyun ingin kurus)

5\. Pecinta pizza dan benci sayur (Chanyeol juga kesal karena ini)

6\. Manja kepada siapapun yang dekat dengannya.

7\. Akan sangat cerewet ( lebih dari biasanya) jika marah dengan seseorang.

8\. Entah mengapa ia bisa masuk IPA.

9\. Hobby belanja (kadang tidak penting).

10\. Benci panas.

11\. Cengeng kalo benar-benar lelah akan suatu hal.

12\. Tidak pintar masak jadi adiknya yang sering memasak untuk mereka berdua ketika orangtua mereka memiliki pekerjaan diluar kota atau negeri (assisten rumah tangga mereka akan datang ketika dipanggil saja).

13\. DLL.

* * *

Kim Jongin

Namja dengan warna kulit eksotis ini adalah sahabat kedua Sehun setelah Chanyeol sejak kecil. Lebih suka dipanggil "Kai" daripada Jongin namun akan berbeda ketika "calon" pacarnya yang memanggil. Tinggal di daerah perumahan elite dan bertetangga dengan Luhan (hadap-hadapan). Teman pertama Luhan di komplek dan sempat mengira Luhan dan adiknya perempuan tomboy. Orang yang mengenalkan Luhan dengan teman-teman dekatnya dan langsung disambut dengan sangat baik. Salah satu penjaga Luhan di sekolah karena Mama Luhan menitipkan Luhan dan adiknya. Memiliki satu adik yang mirip dengannya dari segi sifat dan warna kulit. Jarang akur dengan adiknya namun akan sangat kompak jika memiliki keinginan yang sama. Suka saling curhat karena sama-sama menyukai tipe pacar yang sama namun beda orang. Terkenal playboy namun sesungguhnya ia hanya senang menggoda namun tidak menyukai perempuan-perempuan itu karena ia GAY. Kakak yang pengertian walaupun menyebalkan.

Noted from Jongin :

1\. Masuk tim inti dancer di sekolahnya.

2\. Satu geng dengan yang lainnya.

3\. Suka kesal dengan tingkah Baekhyun yang suka mengejeknya.

4\. Ditolak dua kali dengan orang yang ia sukai ketika kelas 11, namun pantang menyerah.

5\. Satu kelas dengan Chanyeol namun sering bolos ke ruang kesehatan.

6\. Suka modus datang ke kelas Luhan dengan berbagai alasan agar bertemu "calon"nya.

7\. Memiliki studio latihan sendiri di rumahnya bareng sang adik.

8\. Perusak berbagai hal.

9\. Kelewat ramah dengan lawan jenis sampai di cap "playboy".

10\. Punya ruangan sendiri untuk koleksi mobil-mobilannya (bareng adiknya).

11\. Sering ganti ponsel bukan karena gaya tapi karena rusak (hampir setiap dua bulan sekali).

12\. Tidak pernah satu sekolahan dengan adiknya dari kecil karena mereka berdua tidak mau bertemu di sekolah.

13\. DLL.

* * *

D.O Kyungsoo

Terhitung pendek untuk ukuran namja pada umumnya. Memiliki pipi bundar yang entah mengapa sering memerah dengan sendirinya. Teman pertama Luhan di kelas yang akhirnya menjadi dekat. Sangat pendiam dan benar-benar irit bicara. Tipe pendengar yang sangat baik karena ia anak tunggal. Tidak pintar mengekspresikan suatu hal sehingga terkesan dingin namun sesungguhnya sangat baik. Masuk sekolah karena beasiswa dan bukan dari kalangan orang kaya, hal tersebut membuatnya takut jika melakukan kesalahan di sekolahnya. Sempat jadi korban bully karena bukan dari golongan atas namun berhenti setelah sosok namja berkulit eksotis hadir di kehidupannya. Menurut Luhan, Kyungsoo memiliki mata besar yang membuatnya iri. Kyungsoo bersyukur memiliki Luhan sebagai temannya karena ia hampir tidak memiliki teman sekelas. Kyungsoo juga masuk dalam tim paduan suara karena "dipaksa" Baekhyun membuat namja bermata besar itu lebih banyak komunikasi dengan lingkungannya daripada sebelumnya.

Noted from Kyungsoo :

1\. Peringkat 1 sejak kelas satu.

2\. Pintar masak karena itu ia sering membawa bekal.

3\. Sebelumnya tidak dekat dengan Baekhyun karena takut dibully.

4\. Memiliki bibir berbentuk hati yang lucu.

5\. Jarang tersenyum namun memiliki senyum yang menggemaskan.

6\. Perpustakaan tempat kedua yang ia sukai untuk membaca setelah ruang kesehatan (karena ruang kesehatan sepi).

7\. Bertemu orang menyebalkan di ruang kesehatan bernama Kim Jongin.

8\. Suka mendengarkan musik ketika membaca sesuatu.

9\. Lemah dalam hal olahraga.

10\. Jika bicara terdengar baku padahal tidak.

11\. Tidak menyukai buku berbau romansa.

12\. Menyukai tanaman terutama bunga.

13\. DLL.

* * *

Byun Taehyung

Adik laki-laki paling menyebalkan menurut Baekhyun. Memiliki wajah tampan namun kelakuan ajaib. Orang pertama yang selalu ada jika Baekhyun kesulitan namun selalu didahului Chanyeol. Berkenginan menjadi namja cool seperti Sehun namun -gagal- menurut teman-temannya. Memiliki pasangan sejak setahun yang lalu namun terhambat restu dari kakak si pacar dan Baekhyun membantunya agar mendapatkan restu. Memiliki otak rata-rata keatas di kelas IPS dan cukup rajin dengan tugasnya. Menggunakan Luhan sebagai modus agar mendapatkan restu dari "calon" kakak ipar. Adik yang bisa diandalkan karena bersikap lebih dewasa dari Baekhyun. Senang menganggu Baekhyun namun sangat pengertian. Masuk golongan namja popular di sekolahnya.

Noted from Taehyung :

1\. Jangan berani mengangu Baekhyun dari segi apapun.

2\. Ajaib namun sangat manis dengan pasangannya.

3\. Memiliki geng sendiri di sekolahnya yang cukup terkenal (setelah geng kakak kelasnya).

4\. Sering ribut dengan Baekhyun namun jarang membantah kakaknya.

5\. Sopir pribadi Baekhyun setelah Chanyeol.

6\. Bertemu dengan pacarnya pertama kali karena Chanyeol.

7\. Sangat dekat dengan Chanyeol namun akan sangat kesal jika Baekhyun disakiti.

8\. Memiliki koleksi mobil mahal.

9\. Ramah dengan semua orang namun galak jika kesayangannya diganggu.

10\. Memiliki banyak penggemar dari kalangan adik kelas.

11\. Memiliki bekas luka di dahinya karena membantu Baekhyun yang di ganggu temannya ketika masih kecil (Baekhyun suka sedih karena hal ini).

12\. Sering memberikan uang sakunya untuk Baekhyun (karena Baekhyun sangat boros).

13\. DLL.

* * *

Oh Jungkook

Jarang ada yang percaya jika dia adik dari Oh Sehun karena memiliki sifat yang terbalik. Memiliki wajah chubby dengan gigi kelinci yang menggemaskan ketika tersenyum atau tertawa. Sangat-sangat manja dengan kakaknya dan pacarnya, Taehyung. Manusia paling ribut di keluarga Oh, dan ia juga yang memaksa orangtuanya agar tinggal bareng Sehun. Karena memiliki kakak yang protektif, banyak yang menyerah jika ingin mendekati Jungkook, tapi tak berlaku untuk Taehyung. Memiliki kesukaan yang sama dengan Baekhyun, sehingga sangat cocok jika bertemu sama lain. Masuk tim paduan suara karena ada Baekhyun. Semua permintaannya selalu dituruti Sehun dan Taehyung walaupun kadang mereka menolak namun akhirnya dituruti. Ramah namun sedikit jutek jika tidak menyukai seseorang.

Noted from Jungkook :

1\. Senang bila dipanggil Kookie

2\. Gampang nangis bahkan jika itu tidak penting (Sangat sensitive).

3\. Pendukung nomor 1 kakaknya agar memiliki kekasih.

4\. Sangat menyukai wajah Luhan (dia selalu bilang Luhan cantik).

5\. Pecinta drama korea yang penuh romansa.

6\. Menyukai musik karena itu ia sering duet dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

7\. Ice cream forever.

8\. Selalu bertanya "mengapa bukan Chanyeol lah kakak kandungnya."

9\. Sering menghilangkan barang-barangnya dan membuat yang lain repot.

10\. Lebih sering diantar Sehun daripada Taehyung karena Sehun melarang kekasihnya.

11\. Langsung terkenal ketika hari pertama masuk sekolah karena diantar Sehun,

12\. Kenal Taehyung sebelum masuk High School.

13\. DLL

* * *

Kim Mingyu

Bisa ditebak dia adik dari siapa karena warna kulitnya yang eksotis. Memiliki taring yang manis menurutnya. Teman masa kecil Jungkook karena kakak mereka berteman dari kecil juga. Tidak pernah satu sekolah dengan kakaknya karena tidak ingin bertemu dengan kakaknya, karena ini pula ia tidak pernah satu sekolah dengan Jungkook karena Jungkook selalu mengikuti Sehun. Satu tahun lebih tua dari Jungkook dan menjadi teman main Taehyung karena Jungkook pula. Bersekolah di Chungdam High School kelas 11 IPA (lebih pintar dari kakaknya). Masuk dalam daftar popular di sekolahnya bahkan ia sangat terkenal. Memiliki sifat yang mirip dengan kakaknya namun ia lebih baik. Menyukai tetangga barunya namun selalu ditolak (pantang menyerah seperti kakaknya).

Noted from Mingyu :

1\. Jago memperbaiki barang dan ahli dapur.

2\. Punya hobi yang sama kayak Jongin.

3\. Tinggal dirumah yang berbeda dengan orangtuanya.

4\. Suka bikin baper siswi di sekolahnya padahal GAY.

5\. Gak pernah suka (dalam hal asmara) sama Jungkook walaupun teman dari kecil.

6\. Lebih menyukai motor daripada mobil.

7\. Masuk geng yang terkenal satu sekolahan.

8\. Pernah berantem sama musuh kakaknya ketika Middle School.

9\. Jarang akur sama Jongin tapi kompak untuk hal-hal tertentu.

10\. Nasib percintaannya sama dengan Jongin.

11\. Suka numpang makan di rumah Luhan ketika malas masak sekalian modus.

12\. Perhatian pake banget ke orang yang dia suka.

13\. DLL.

* * *

Jeon Wonwoo

Adik dari Luhan yang memiliki sifat berbanding terbalik. Tsundere abis menurut teman-temannya. Teman sekelas Jungkook sekaligus teman pertamanya karena pindahan. Karena irit bicara, Jungkook suka merasa dicuekin karena hal tersebut. Menurut Jungkook, Wonwoo terlalu kurus jadi suka diajak makan. Kutu buku banget jadi sering dikira anti sosial. Tidak punya pengalaman pacaran jadi sangat dingin ketika didekati Mingyu. Walaupun cuek, Wonwoo gampang bersemu juga. Punya trauma masa kecil dengan sepeda karena itu ia tidak bisa naik sepeda. Sering berangkat sekolah bareng kakaknya dan tetangganya, Jongin namun sering dipaksa agar bareng Mingyu. Punya mobil namun Luhan tidak mau membawanya dan ia belum mendapatkan ijin. Memiliki wajah mirip Babanya dan berbeda dengan Luhan.

Noted from Wonwoo :

1\. Dipanggil "Wonu" dari kecil.

2\. Memiliki panggilan special dari Mingyu yaitu, "Jeon".

3\. Jangan pernah membiarkan Wonwoo dan Sehun di dalam satu ruangan yang sama dan hanya berdua saja (tidak akan bersuara).

4\. Minus banyak karena itu menggunakan kacamata.

5\. Buruk dalam hal olahraga dan dapur.

6\. Takut minyak panas.

7\. Sama seperti Luhan, ia tidak suka dingin.

8\. Gampang sakit kalau terlalu lelah atau terkena hujan.

9\. Benci seafood.

10\. Menyukai musik namun tidak gabung dengan grup apapun.

11\. Koleksi banyak sweater, jaket, dan sejenisnya.

12\. Punya media sosial namun jarang menggunakannya.

13\. DLL.

* * *

 **Noted from Me :**

1\. Kemana member yang lain?

-Akan ada tapi sengaja tidak dijelaskan karena ingin fokus di 5 pasangan tersebut TAPI tetap terfokus di HUNHAN ya :)

2\. Kenapa masukin anggota diluar exo?

-Karena ku suka :)

3\. Tapi aku gak tau selain exo thor/kak.

-Di searching dikit-dikit ya chinguu ^^ karena kalo ini jadi di UP bakal ada member lain yang gak disebutkan di atas dari bts dan seventeen jadi ada bayangan :3

4\. Ini oneshoot atau Chapter?

-Rencananya ini akan jadi chapter :) blm ada bayangan sih bakal berapa chap -_- tapi yg jelas bukan oneshoot :)

5\. Pasangan lain juga ada ceritanya?

-Yap ! tapi mungkin tidak sebanyak HUNHAN :)

6\. Boleh saran tambahan cast gak thor/kak ?

-Kalian boleh aja saran tapi nanti akan dipertimbangkan ya :)

7\. Berarti ini tentang trio bangsad?

-Bisa dibilang seperti itu?

8\. Kok tumben gak langsung UP cerita thor/kak?

-Iya karena mau minta pendapat kalian dulu :) nanti aku jelasin diawah yaaa jadi dibacaaa~~

9\. Udah nonton KOKOBOP belum thor/kak?

-YAUDAH DONG :))))))) JANGAN LUPA STREAMING YA CHINGU 3

10\. I LOVE YOU thor/kak.

-Love you too *kurbel emang iya tau kok* -_-

 **..**

 **..**

…

… **.**

* * *

 **HALOO BEIBEHHHH~~**

 **Berjumpa lagi dengan aku yang lama banget gak UP FF :) maaf yaa :( aku benar-benar banyak yang harus dilakukan :( dan sebenarnya minggu-minggu ini aku sibuk bangeeeetttttt sampe mau petjah kepala akutu :( tapi karena tiba-tiba dapet ide jadi gatel aja kalo gak buat ini :))**

 **BTW GAESSS~~**

 **Aku mau ngasih penjelasan "kenapa aku malah update ginian dan bukan langsung cerita kayak biasanya?" karena aku mau minta pendapat kalian tentang hal-hal yang aku tulis diatas "PADA SETUJU GAK KALO AKU BUAT FF DENGAN GENRE DAN CAST DIATAS?"**

 **Jujur aku buat ini juga karena salah satu requestan pembaca aku "Bae Jihoon" di FF "Paper hearts sequel" Iyaaa emang uda lama banget doi ngereq nya :( tapi baru ada ide sekarang wkwk**

 **So, aku minta pendapatnya pada mau ini di UP atau engga?**

 **Kalo mau rencana bakal aku UP ceritanya minggu depan (kalo bisa) karena minggu ini masih super sibuk tapiiiiiii kalo pada gak setuju rencana cerita ini mau aku oper ke akun WATTPAD baru aku :)) dan bakal buat plot cerita baru lagi buat disini :)**

 **btw di follow ya akun wattpad aku add _Deerdtories02_ yang DPnya si Sehun wkwk.**

 **Karena rencana kalo udah mulai senggang aku bakal update di ffn dan wp kedepannya :) jadi di follow semua ya biar gak ketinggalan :))**

 **Oiyaaa~~ kalo missal pada setuju aku juga mau ngasih tau kalo ff ini bakal gak tentu UPnya :) jadi gak ada jadwal khusus bakal UP kapan aja tapi aku usahain rajin ngeUP gitu kalo ada ide :) kalian juga bisa bantu ngasih ide lewat BBM atau email kok :)) selain itu juga aku belum tau bakal pake bahasa baku atau santai untuk FF ini jadi kalian bisa saran ya :))**

 **Dannn siapa tau dari kalian ada yang mau buatin cover dari FF ini :) boleh banget kok nanti aku pake :) bisa kirim via BBM atau email (kalo ada yg mau ajasih :-")**

 **Dannn buat yang uda nagih req nya di bbm dan email sorry yaaa kalo blm bisa aku buatin dulu :) tapi aku usahain satu-satu aku buatin jadi sementara yg req ditahan dulu ya karena sudah numpuk wkwk**

* * *

 **Terakhirrrrrr, jadi uda dari beberapa bulan lalu banyak yg nanya akun ig aku via chat :)) dan aku gak punya akun ig selain akun pribadi aku gaes :) so, dua minggu lalu ada yg nyaranin biar aku buat akun sendiri khusus kayak gini2 dan akhirnya aku buat jugaaaaaa~~**

 **buat kalian siapa tau mau follow silahkan add _Deerstories02_ , nanti isinya bakal random tapi masih berhubungan dengan OTP2 aku dan FF aku:) makasihhhhh :3**

 **Udah dehhh segitu aja chitchat dari aku :) dan kalo emang pada setuju ff baru ini di UPDATE kalian tulis di kolom review aja ya :) kalo gak setuju juga bilang aja :) nanti aku pilih suara terbanyak :) jangan lupa di follow cerita ini biar gak ketinggalan update kalo missal jadi di UP :) daaannn kalo tiba-tiba cerita ini hilang berarti tandanya aku gak UP disini ya :) kalian bisa liat di WP :) TENGKIUU GAES :)) LOVE FROM ME :)**

 **GOOD NIGHT~**


	2. SATU-FOOLS

**Penulis : Deerstories02**

 **Disclaimer : Tuhan, keluarga mereka dan fans**

 **Peringatan : Yaoi, boyxboy, kesalahan tata bahasa, bahasa campur (baku-non baku),dll**

 **Noted : TOLONG BACA TULISAN DI AKHIR YA :)**

* * *

 **FOOLS**

 **SATU**

* * *

"Good morning Ma," Sapa Luhan ketika menemukan sang Mama yang sedang menyiapkan sarapannya di meja makan.

"Good morning Lu," Balas Jaejoong lalu mengusap pipi Luhan sebelum meletakkan sepiring roti lapis tuna kesukaan Luhan.

"Pagi Ma." Luhan menoleh ketika mendengar suara Wonwoo dari belakangnya.

"Pagi Ge."Sapa Wonwoo lalu mengambil posisi duduk disamping Luhan.

"Pagi sayang." Jaejoong meletakkan piring untuk Wonwoo.

"Baba pulang hari ini?" Tanya Luhan ditengah kunyahannya dan Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Nitip sesuatu sama Baba?" Tanya Jaejoong lalu menuangkan susu untuk kedua anaknya.

"Novel romansa kekanakkan." Wonwoo yang menjawab lalu dibalas dengusan Luhan.

"Dan kamu Nu?"

"Dia minta Baba untuk beliin novel _"A Murder Is Announced"_ karena baru seminggu yang lalu selesai baca _"The Moving Finger"_." Jaejoong menatap kedua anaknya bingung.

"Bukannya kamu sudah punya novel The Murder atau apapun itu Nu?" Wonwoo menggeleng lalu menegak susunya.

"Beda Ma, yang Mama maksud mungkin _"The Murder of Roger Ackroyd"_ atau _"The Murder at The Vicarage"_ buku pertama dari seri _Miss Marple_." Balas Luhan dan menatap Mamanya yang masih tak mengerti.

"Lagipula aku dan Wonu memiliki banyak buku dengan judul _"Murder"_ , jadi wajar jika Mama bingung." Lanjut Luhan lalu mengelap bibirnya. Jaejoong memijat pelipisnya,

"Kalian harus mengurangi bacaan dengan judul seperti itu."

"Wonu yang membacanya, aku sedang beralih untuk membaca novel yang lebih MANIS." Luhan sengaja menekan kata "manis" di samping adiknya.

"Membaca yang manis hingga menangis dengan tidak jelasnya karena _"The Notebook"_? Terimakasih Ge tapi aku tidak tertarik."Balas Wonwoo lalu melirik Luhan yang memasang wajah kesal karena disindir.

"Baiklah-baiklah, ini bukan waktunya untuk saling sindir jadi bersiaplah dan segera berangkat sekolah. Mama yakin Kai sudah menunggu kalian berdua." Keduanya mengangguk lalu menyelesaikan sarapannya masing-masing dan segera pamit dengan Jaejoong.

"Ma, tolong kabarin aku ya kalo Baba pulang." Ucap Luhan lalu mengecup pipi Jaejoong sebelum keluar dari rumah.

"Halo Jae Imo makin cantik aja deh," Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Kai dari luar pagar.

"Berhenti menggoda Kai, kau harus segera punya kekasih sebelum Samchon menggantungmu." Kai tertawa.

"Sedang tahap proses Imo, doakan saja." Balasnya lalu membuka pintu mobil.

"Kami pergi dulu Ma," Jaejoong tersenyum lalu melambai.

"Hati-hati."Ucapnya dan setelahnya mobil berawarna abu gelap itu bergerak.

20 menit kemudian mobil _Rolls-Royce Phantom_ abu gelap terlihat memasuki Kyunggi High School diikuti _Porsche Boxster_ merah yang melewati beberapa siswa-siswi yang menatap kedua mobil itu dengan berbagai ekspresi.

"Wonu-ya." Sapa Jungkook ketika melihat Wonwoo yang baru keluar dari mobil Kai diikuti Luhan.

"Tumben banget kita sampai barengan gini." Ucap Jungkook lalu menunjuk dua mobil mewah yang terparkir bersebelahan dan Wonwoo hanya mengangguk.

"Hai bro,"Kai tersenyum ketika melihat Sehun keluar dari mobil.

"Ganti lagi?" Ucap Kai lalu melirik mobil Sehun.

"Dan ini?" Balas Sehun lalu menunjuk mobil Kai.

"Hyung aku duluan ya," Sehun menoleh ketika merasakan tepukan di bahunya.

"Hm."Sehun mengangguk lalu mengikuti pergerakan Jungkook yang diikuti dua orang dibelakangnya, Wonwoo dan Luhan.

"Belum ada kemajuan nih?" Tanya Kai lalu bersandar pada mobilnya.

"Apanya?" Sehun mengernyit.

"Luhan," Sehun menatap Kai, diam.

"Kau menyukainya kan?" Sehun memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celana.

"Aku? Tidak." Kai bersedekap.

"Jangan mencoba berbohong Sehun."Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Kami bahkan tidak pernah saling berbicara Kai, jangan mengarang." Kai mengedikkan bahu.

"Tapi aku tidak percaya."Sehun mengeluarkan satu tangannya ingin meninju bahu Kai namun gerakannya terhenti ketika mendengar suara klaskon dari _Ferrari F430_ putih yang melewati mereka lalu berhenti di samping _Porsche Boxster_ milik Sehun.

"Selamat pagiiii~~~" Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya ketika mendengar suara itu.

"Kalian harus menyapaku balik, sialan!" Kai menoleh lalu menggeleng.

"Jangan merusak suasana pagiku Byun Baekhyun." Ucap Sehun lalu meninggalkan parkiran diikuti Kai.

"Oh Sehun sialan!" Umpat Baekhyun lalu menekuk bibirnya.

"Ada apa Baekki?" Chanyeol menyusul kekasihnya lalu merangkul namja kecil itu.

"Kapan-kapan kamu harus mengijinkanku untuk menusuk teman menyebalkanmu itu Channie,"Chanyeol terkekeh lalu melangkah.

"Akan aku pikirkan kembali sayang,"Baekhyun menoleh lalu mencubit perut Chanyeol.

"Yakk! Dasar menyebalkan." Namja kecil itu melepaskan rangkulan Chanyeol lalu berjalan mendahului namja tinggi dibelakangnya yang sedang terkekeh.

.

.

.

"Kau ingin ke perpustakaan Lu?" Luhan mengangguk lalu membereskan mejanya, bel istirahat telah berbunyi beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Ingin ikut Soo?"Luhan menoleh dan Kyungsoo menggeleng lalu mengambil bekalnya dari dalam laci.

"Belum sarapan?" Tanya Luhan dan dibalas anggukan dari namja bermata besar itu.

"Okay, aku duluan ya,"Luhan mengambil novelnya.

"Lu," Namja manis itu menoleh.

"Wae?" Kyungsoo memasukkan kembali bekalnya dan mengambil buku pelajarannya.

"Aku ikut kamu aja,"Luhan menoleh ke arah pintu dan menemukan sosok Kai yang sedang berdiri disana.

"Karena dia?" Kyungsoo hanya mengerjap tanpa menjawab.

"Baiklah," namja manis itu menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan berjalan melewati Kai yang telah menunggu di depan.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kai menahan bahu Luhan dan melirik Kyungsoo disampingnya.

"Perpustakaan." Balas Luhan lalu mengayunkan novelnya didepan wajah Kai.

"Tidak ke kantin?" Luhan menggeleng.

"Aku sudah sarapan Kai, jadi aku hanya menunggu jam makan siang."

"Dia juga?" Kai menunjuk Kyungsoo yang hanya diam di samping Luhan.

"Kyungsoo belum sarapan tapi dia bawa bekal." Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya pelan ketika mendengar jawaban Luhan berbanding terbalik dengan Kai yang tersenyum.

"Baiklah," Luhan terkejut ketika dengan tiba-tiba Kai mengambil alih tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu, kamu akan sarapan denganku di ruang makan." Lanjut Kai lalu tersenyum.

"Aku tidak mau."Tolak Kyungsoo pelan.

"Berhenti menolakku, sangat menyakitkan."Kai memasang ekspresi tersakiti yang membuat Luhan kesal.

"Terserah kalian saja, aku duluan."Luhan melangkah meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang memanggilnya di belakang.

.

.

.

Meja belakang paling ujung dekat jendela adalah _spot_ favorit Luhan di perpustakaan, selain paling tenang, meja ini juga bersampingan dengan rak-rak buku kesukaan Luhan, terutama novel. Namja manis itu mulai membuka novelnya lalu menarik kacamata dari saku seragamnya. Luhan dan Wonwoo sama-sama memiliki mata minus, hanya saja berbeda dengan Wonwoo yang selalu menggunakan kacamata bulatnya, Luhan lebih sering menggunakan kacamatanya ketika sedang membaca atau mengerjakan sesuatu. Namja kecil itu menoleh ke arah jendela yang berhadapan dengan lapangan basket samping dan tersenyum ketika menemukan beberapa orang yang ia kenal, manik matanya mengikuti pergerakan Chanyeol dan teman-temannya dari lantai dua yang sedang serius latihan untuk pertandingan dua minggu lagi, selain itu ia juga bisa melihat kerumunan siswa-siswi yang bersorak di pinggir lapangan. Entah mengapa mendadak niat membacanya menguap, diikuti keinginan untuk terus menopang dagu dan melihat keluar jendela tanpa minat.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan Luhan belum bergerak dari posisinya, menunggu bel selanjutnya. Namja manis itu terkesiap ketika merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipinya lalu menoleh dan mendapati sekotak susu pisang dingin menempel pada pipinya.

"Wonu,"Luhan menerima kotak susu itu.

"Tumben Gege belum balik ke kelas." Ucap Wonwoo lalu duduk di depan Luhan.

"Lagi pingin aja, tumben kamu nyusul Gege kesini." Luhan menyedot susu pisangnya.

"Lagi pingin aja," Balas Wonwoo lalu menyedot susu coklatnya.

"Terserah kamu aja." Luhan menutup novelnya lalu melepas kacamatanya.

"Ge, tadi Baba kirim pesan kalau semua titipan kita udah ada dirumah." Luhan mengangkat wajahnya.

"Serius?" Wonwoo mengangguk

"Ge, habis pulang sekolah ke toko buku yuk."

"Mau beli novel?" Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Nyari ensiklopedia sama kamus bahasa German."

"Bareng Kai juga?"

"Berdua aja Ge, Kai Hyung gak suka toko buku."Luhan meremat kotak susunya yang telah kosong.

"Naik taksi?" Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Okay, nanti tunggu depan aja." Wonwoo mengangkat ibu jarinya bertepatan dengan bel selanjutnya, keduanya pun berdiri.

"Sampai nanti Ge," Luhan mengangguk lalu berpisah di depan perpustakaan.

.

.

.

Namja kurus itu terlihat merapikan peralatan belajarnya setelah mendengar bel jam terakhir dua menit yang lalu. Wonwoo sudah bersiap untuk pulang sampai ia merasakan tepukan di bahunya.

"Won," Wonwoo menoleh.

"Habis ini kosong gak?" Jungkook menekuk bibirnya ketika melihat gelengan dari Wonwoo.

"Wae?"

"Pingin ngajak kamu pergi," Balas Jungkook lalu melangkah keluar kelas diikuti Wonwoo

"Aku udah ada janji sama Gege,"

"Ke toko buku?" Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Ketebak sih kamu." Jungkook mendesah pelan lalu menoleh ke arah Wonwoo.

"Rabu jangan ke toko buku lagi ya, aku mau ngajak kamu pergi." Wonwoo menoleh.

"Kemana?" Namja bergigi kelinci itu tersenyum.

"ke _cat café_ yang baru buka minggu lalu." Wonwoo memasang ekspresi tertarik mendengar kata "cat".

"Bareng Tae Hyung juga?" Jungkook mengangguk.

"Tae Hyung yang ngasih saran, kamu ajak Mingyu sekalian, biar rame." Wonwoo mengernyit.

"Aku gak kenal dia Kook."Jungkook terkekeh.

"Dia kan tetanggamu Won, kenalan dong. Jangan dicuekin terus temen aku." Namja kurus itu menggeleng.

"Tapi kalo jodoh itu gak kemana ya Won."Lanjut Jungkook ketika mereka berdua sampai di halaman sekolah dan Wonwoo mengernyit, bingung.

"Yang diomongin udah nungguin tuh,"Namja kurus itu mengikuti jari telunjuk Jungkook dan mengerjap ketika menemukan sosok berjaket denim duduk diatas motor _Ducati Monster 1200 r_ hitam mengkilap yang sedang dikelilingi beberapa siswa-siswi sekolahnya. Celana seragam sekolahnya sudah menunjukkan jika namja tersebut bukanlah siswa dari Kyunggi High School seperti Jungkook ataupun Wonwoo.

"Aku duluan ya Won,"Jungkook tersenyum, belum ada selangkah, lengannya ditahan Wonwoo

"Tunggu,"

"Wae?"

"Kamu disini dulu aja."

"JEON!" kedua namja itu reflek menoleh secara bersamaan dan melihat namja diatas motor itu melepas helmnya, Mingyu. Namja itupun tersenyum lalu turun dari motornya, mengabaikan semua siswa-siswi disana yang menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi.

"Kamu harus kenalan sama Mingyu dulu Won, aku duluan." Jungkook tertawa lalu melepas tangan Wonwoo yang menahannya dan segera meninggalkan namja kurus itu ketika melihat Mingyu mendekat.

"YAAK!" Wonwoo menatap kesal kepergian temen sekelasnya itu.

"Jeon, aku udah nungguin kamu dari tadi." Mingyu berdiri disamping Wonwoo lalu tersenyum menampakkan dua gigi taringnya.

"Aku gak nyuruh kamu nungguin." Balas Wonwoo lalu melangkah.

"Eh, mau kemana? Aku udah nungguin terus kamu tinggal?"Namja berkulit coklat itu menahan lengan tetangganya itu.

"Terus gimana?" Tanya Wonwoo lalu menatap Mingyu.

"Ya, kamu pulang sama aku." Namja berkacamata bulat itu menggeleng.

"Aku ada janji sama Lu Ge,"Mingyu tersenyum.

"Ke toko buku? Ayo aku antar." Namja yang terlihat lebih pendek jika bersebelahan dengan Mingyu itu terdiam.

"Aku udah ngomong sama Lu Ge, terus aku juga sekalian ijin nemenin kamu."

"Lu Ge?" Wonwoo mengernyit.

"Iya, Lu Ge. Aku sama Lu Ge berteman di K-Talk."

"Aku gak nanya, yang aku bingungin, sejak kapan kamu manggil Lu Ge juga?" Mingyu terkekeh.

"Sejak seminggu yang lalu, biar samaan kayak kamu."Wonwoo membulatkan matanya.

"Udah dapet ijin kok, jadi boleh." Namja kurus itu menggeleng, tidak percaya.

"Terserah deh."

"Jadi, kamu pulang sama aku kan? aku juga mau ke toko buku."

"Gak salah?" Mingyu menggeleng.

"Aku mau beli kamus bahasa Mandarin." Wonwoo mengernyit.

"Buat apa?"

"Buat belajar bahasa Mandarin dong Jeon, biar paham kalau kamu atau Lu Ge lagi kesel terus biar paham juga misal kalian lagi ngomongin sesuatu yang mencurigakan." Wonwoo mengerling ketika mendengar jawaban Mingyu.

Kedua Jeon bersaudara itu masih sering menggunakan bahasa Mandarin ketika kesal ataupun ketika membicarakan sesuatu yang menurut Kim bersaudara mencurigakan. Karena keduanya bebicara di tempat umum sehingga membuat Kai ataupun Mingyu penasaran dengan apa yang sedang mereka ucapkan.

"Penasaran yang tidak penting." Balas Wonwoo lalu menatap sepatunya.

"Penting, sekalian belajar." Mingyu tersenyum.

"Ayo berangkat sekarang." Mingyu menarik lengan Wonwoo namun yang ditarik tidak bergerak.

"Wae?"

"Naik motor itu?" Tunjuk Wonwoo ke arah motor besar yang masih dikelilingi banyak orang dan Mingyu mengangguk.

"Aku gak mau, terlalu ramai." Mingyu menoleh ke arah motornya.

"Okay, kamu tunggu sini, aku ambil motornya. Jangan kemana-mana." Titah Mingyu lalu berjalan cepat ke arah motornya.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu yang naik ke motornya, menggunakan helm lalu menyalakan motornya dan meninggalkan kerumunan orang.

"Ayo naik," Mingyu menyerahkan helm ke Wonwoo.

"Ini kan buat satu orang Gyu," Namja itu mengulum senyum ketika mendengar Wonwoo menyebutkan nama belakangnya namun ekspresinya tertutup oleh helm.

"Bisa kok, kamu kan kurus." Satu tinjuan mendarat sempurna di bahu Mingyu yang mengaduh walaupun tidak terasa sakit.

"Naik aja," Wonwoo menatap ragu motor Mingyu namun berakhir dengan dia yang duduk dibelakang Mingyu. Karena motor Mingyu memiliki _jok_ yang kecil, membuat Wonwoo mau tidak mau menempel dengan punggung Mingyu yang tertutup jaket denim.

"Pegangan Jeon."

"Jalan cepat." Balas Wonwoo kesal.

"Okay." Namja berjaket denim itu menyalakan motornya dan meninggalkan area Kyunggi High School yang masih dipenuhi siswa-siswi yang baru pulang termasuk Luhan.

.

.

.

"Kai, kau dimana?" namja manis itu menatap sekitar parkiran mencari keberadaan Kai dengan ponsel yang menempel di telinga kanannya.

"Ah Lu, maaf, aku lupa kasih tahu kalau hari ini ada latihan dance tambahan."Balas Kai diujung sambungan.

"Sampai sore?"

"Entahlah, kemungkinan malam." Luhan mendesah pelan.

"Baiklah, aku naik taksi saja." Balas Luhan lalu melirik mobil Kai.

"Taksi?"

"Iya, menunggumu itu terlalu lama Kai." Luhan menatap sepatunya.

"Bareng Wonu?"

"Sendirian, tadi Mingyu bilang mau jemput Wonu. Mungkin sekarang sudah pergi."

"Sendirian? Kalau gitu aku ijin latihan."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk mengantarmu Lu, sendirian naik taksi itu tidak aman." Luhan mengerling.

"Aku namja Kai, tidak masalah. Aku tutup telponnya, dan kau tidak perlu ijin."Luhan memutus sambungannya. Namja manis itu menatap sekitarnya sebelum memutuskan untuk meninggalkan parkiran, namun belum ada dua langkah, seseorang menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Lu Ge."Luhan menoleh dan mendapati namja bergigi kelinci sedang tersenyum ceria kearahnya.

"Kookie?"

"Kau mau kemana Ge?" Luhan tersenyum.

"Mencari taksi di depan, wae?"

"Taksi? Dimana Kai Hyung?"

"Dia ada latihan dance tambahan." Jungkook mengangguk mengerti lalu tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Kalau begitu, Lu Ge pulang bareng Sehun Hyung saja." Luhan membulatkan matanya.

"Tidak perlu Kookie, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Lagipula mobil kalian tidak cukup untuk tiga orang." Balas Luhan lalu menunjuk _Porsche Boxster_ milik Sehun.

"Aku tidak bilang bertiga Lu Ge." Jungkook menggeleng.

"Maksudnya?" Luhan menatap Jungkook bingung.

"Aku akan pulang dengan dengan Tae Hyung, jadi kursi disamping Sehun Hyung kosong."

"Lebih baik pulang bersama Sehun Hyung daripada naik taksi Lu Ge." Lanjut Jungkook lalu menarik tangan Luhan agar mendekat.

"Tidak usah Kookie-ya." Luhan mencoba menolak.

"Berhenti mengatakan tidak Lu Ge, sama sekali bukan masalah." Balas Jungook lalu menekuk bibirnya.

"Tap-"

"Sehun Hyung!" Jungkook melambai ketika melihat kakaknya berjalan mendekati parkiran, memutus ucapan Luhan.

"Tidak jadi pulang bareng si alien?" Tanya Sehun ketika sampai di samping Jungkook.

"Berhenti menyebutnya alien Hyung!" Namja gembil itu menekuk bibirnya.

"Dan juga, aku jadi pulang bareng Tae Hyung," Sehun mengangguk.

"Lalu kenapa masih disini?" namja tampan itu melirik Luhan sekilas.

"Ahh iya, jadi aku meminta Lu Ge untuk pulang bareng dengan Hyung."

"Pulang bareng? Maksudnya?" Luhan hanya menatap sepatunya.

"Kai Hyung sedang ada latihan tambahan, jadi tolong antar Lu Ge pulang ya Hyung." Ucap Jungkook lalu menatap Sehun penuh harap sedangkan namja tampan itu hanya diam tak menjawab. Dua menit berlalu tanpa ada jawaban membuat Luhan tidak enak, sehingga memutuskan untuk mengakhiri keterdiaman mereka.

"Tidak perlu Kookie-ya. Akan sangat merepotkan karena kita memiliki arah yang berbeda, aku naik taksi saja." Ucap Luhan lalu tersenyum ke arah Jungkook sebelum melangkah.

"Tapi Ge-"

"Aku tidak merasa direpotkan." Luhan dan Jungkook reflek menoleh ke arah Sehun.

"Naiklah." Lanjutnya lagi lalu meninggalkan dua orang yang masih menatapnya bingung.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Annyeongg~~**

 **Pertama-tama aku mau ngucapin Terimakasih banyak buat yang udah review kemarin dan akhirnya aku memilih untuk UP disini (yuhu~) walaupun lebih banyak yg follow daripada review wkwk tapi review kalian sangat menyenangkan untukku~~~ dan aku harapan kalian tetap aktif ngereview untuk chap-chap selanjtnyaaaah ^^**

 **Yang keduaaa~~ aku mau minta maaf karena telat seminggu untuk UP chap ini :(( karena tbh, seminggu yang lalu aku bener2 hectic banget _- mulai dari tiba2 disuruh pulang kerumah (yes, aku anak rantau dan sedang libur) sampai riweh ngurus ini itu :3 so baru selesai ceritanya hari ini T.T dan aku udah nyicil dari dua minggu lalu tapi gak kelar2 :((( jadi aku juga mau minta maaf kalo chap ini tydack memuaskan kalian :( tapi aku janji selanjutnya akan lebih baik lagi wkwk (Buat yang penasaran bentuk kendaraan mereka di googling aja yah) ^^**

 **Yang berikutnya, karena aku memilih untuk menggunakan bahasa campur (baku-non baku) aku minta pendapat kalian dong, cocok gak kalo kayak gini? Atau aku harus balik ke baku lagi? Atau lebih non baku aja? Enaknya gimana? KASIH SARAN JUSEYO ^^**

 **Dan yang terakhirrrr, buat yang nanya2 di chat "kak bakal sering UP gak?" "Kak kok gak UP sih?" aku cuma mau bilang maaf kalo aku gak punya waktu tertentu buat UP FF aku :") jadi se sempat dan se bisa aku ya, termasuk FF ini yang tentunya gak tau UP kapan lagi jadi biar kalian dapet notif kalian FOLLOW aja ya FF nya ^^**

 **Terus aku juga gak janji bisa terus menerus UP FF ini soalnya kalo misal aku dapet ide baru (takutnya) aku buat FF lagi wkwkw tapi tenang aja FF ini tidak akan aku biarkan terbengkalai asalkan kalian juga aktif review ya ^^ aku juga liat peminatnya kalo sedikit aku pindah ke Wattpad :) (yang mau follow akun IG dan WP dan twitter aku bisa cek profil ya ^^)**

 **BTW KALIAN JUGA BISA BANTU NGASIH IDE LEWAT BBM DAN EMAIL YA :) (SEMUANYA ADA DI PROFILE)**

 **TENGKIUU GAES :)) LOVE FROM ME :)**

 **GOOD NIGHT~**


	3. DUA-FOOLS (FLASHBACK)

**Penulis : Deerstories02**

 **Disclaimer : Tuhan, keluarga mereka dan fans**

 **Peringatan : Yaoi, boyxboy, kesalahan tata bahasa, bahasa campur (baku-non baku),dll**

 **Noted : TOLONG BACA TULISAN DI AKHIR YA :)**

* * *

 **FOOLS**

 **FLASHBACK PERTAMA**

* * *

Setelah resmi pindah sejak dua minggu yang lalu, Yunho dan keluarganya memulai kesibukannya di Korea. Mulai dari mencari sekolah untuk Luhan dan Wonwoo di hari kedua kepindahan mereka, sampai membeli beberapa furniture tambahan untuk rumah mereka, ya keluarga Yunho sepakat untuk membeli sebuah rumah daripada apartemen di salah satu kawasan elite di Gangnam. Walaupun mereka tidak yakin akan menetap lama di Korea karena pekerjaan Yunho, namun keempatnya sepakat untuk tinggal disebuah rumah. Keluarga Yunho sebenarnya telah memiliki dua rumah dan sebuah apartemen di beberapa tempat di Korea namun Gangnam menjadi pilihan mereka untuk menetap sehingga membeli tempat tinggal lagi. Untuk permasalahan sekolah, Jaejoong dan Yunho sepakat mendaftarkan kedua anaknya di Kyunggi High School dan beruntungnya salah satu penghuni depan rumah mereka (setelah bertemu di hari ketiga kepindahan) adalah siswa Kyunggi High School sehingga keduanya tidak perlu khawatir masalah anak-anaknya.

Besok adalah hari pertama Luhan dan Wonwoo untuk bersekolah setelah menghabiskan masa libur musim panas untuk mempersiapkan kepindahan dari China ke Korea. Selama beberapa hari terakhir itu pula, Luhan dan Wonwoo mencoba berteman baik dengan tetangga depan rumah mereka, Kai. Selain karena satu sekolah, status Kai sebagai sunbae di sekolah membuat keduanya harus memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan namja itu, walaupun Kai sendiri tidak begitu menyukai predikatnya sebagai sunbae.

"Kalian tidak gugup?" Luhan dan Wonwoo menoleh secara bersamaan ke arah Kai.

"Gugup? Untuk apa?" Tanya Luhan lalu melepas kacamatanya.

"Entahlah, besok itu hari pertama kalian di sekolah baru tapi sepertinya ekspresi kalian tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda gugup atau apapun itu." Balas Kai lalu membuka asal buku didepannya. Tidak ada sejarahnya seorang Kim Jongin menyukai lembaran kertas yang disebut buku, namu namja itu tidak menolak ketika diajak masuk ke perpustakaan pribadi milik Luhan dan Wonwoo dirumah mereka.

"Aku rasa apapun perasaannya, kita berdua selalu berekspresi seperti ini Hyung, terutama dia." Tunjuk Luhan kearah Wonwoo yang fokus membaca.

"Jadi sejujurnya kalian gugup atau tidak?"

"Lumayan."

"Lumayan."

Keduanya menjawab bersamaan dan Kai hanya mendesah pelan lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa abu-abu yang terletak di tengah-tengah perpustakaan.

"Hyung?" Kai melirik Wonwoo yang memanggilnya.

"Mwo?"

"Apa menurutmu mereka bisa menerima kami?" Kai mengernyit.

"Mereka? Maksudmu anak-anak di sekolah?" Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, mereka tidak memiliki alasan untuk tidak menerima kalian." Balas Kai lalu menatap rak-rak buku yang tersusun rapi melingkari ruangan tersebut.

"Walaupun kami dari China?" Kai menoleh lalu tertawa,

"Mau kalian dari bulan pun, mereka tetap akan menerima kalian." Balas Kai masih tertawa.

"Hyung yakin?"

"Sangat yakin, besok aku akan mengenalkan kalian kepada teman-temanku. Jadi tidak perlu memikirkan apapun dan kalian berdua dibawah perlindunganku." Ucap Kai lalu menepuk dadanya bangga sedangkan Luhan dan Wonwoo hanya mendengus.

"Lagipula, aku yakin kalian pasti masuk dalam daftar siswa terkenal di sekolah sebelumnya, jadi jangan khawatir di sekolah yang sekarang." Lanjut Kai lalu mengambil ponselnya.

"Sok tau ah," Balas Luhan lalu menutup novelnya.

"Aku yakin seribu persen." Balas Kai lalu terkekeh.

"Kayaknya aku harus pulang sekarang, Mingyu nyariin." Ucap Kai setelah membaca chat dari adiknya itu.

"Mingyu?" Luhan menatap Kai bingung.

"Ahh, aku lupa kalo kalian belum bertemu Mingyu. Dia baru pulang liburan bersama teman-temannya, nanti akan aku kenalkan."

"Mingyu itu-?"Wonwoo menatap Kai.

"Dongsaengku, waktu itu aku baru memberi tahu namanya, mungkin kalian lupa."Balas Kai lalu tersenyum.

"Pokoknya nanti akan ku kenalkan dan besok kalian berangkat denganku, okay?" Luhan dan Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Sampai besok Hyung."Ucap Luhan ketika melihat Kai berjalan keluar ruangan.

.

.

.

Hari pertama sekolah untuk Jeon bersaudara itu tidaklah buruk, Kai menepati janjinya untuk mengenalkan mereka berdua kepada teman-temannya bahkan beberapa diantara mereka langsung merasa akrab, terutama Baekhyun dan Jungkook yang langsung ribut setelah melihat Jeon bersaudara.

"Kalian bisa bernyanyi?" Tanya Baekhyun antusias kepada dua makhluk yang sedang menampakkan ekspresi bingung.

"Gege." Balas Wonwoo singkat lalu menunjuk Luhan disamping kirinya.

"Jadi kamu bisa nyanyi?" Luhan mengerjapkan mata menatap sunbae didepannya lalu mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, kamu harus bergabung dengan tim paduan suara, okay?" Luhan terdiam.

"Pelan-pelan sayang, ini hari pertamanya dan kamu sudah mengajaknya masuk tim paduan suara, dia pasti bingung." Ucap Chanyeol lalu menahan bahu Baekhyun.

"Ah mian, aku terlalu bersemangat. Pokoknya aku akan mengantarkan formulir pendaftarannya untukmu dan kamu bisa langsung test, tapi aku yakin suaramu bagus. Hmm ngomong-ngomong dimana kelasmu Lu- siapa tadi namamu?" Luhan mengerjap lagi.

"Panggil aja Lu, sunbae. Kelasku di 11 IPA-1."Balas Luhan pelan.

"Ahh, okay aku mengerti Lu, oh ya, jangan panggil aku Sunbae. Panggil saja dengan nama, kita hanya berjarak setahun."Ucap Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Aku sudah mengatakan seperti itu, tapi dia menolak." Timpal Kai.

"Tidak, tidak, jangan menolak Lu, kau boleh memanggil kita semua hanya dengan nama saja tanpa tambahan apapun, okay?" Luhan menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Baiklah." Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Luhan.

"Dan kamu Wonw-? "Baekhyun menggantung ucapannya.

"Wonu,"

"Ahh ya, Wonu. Jungkook akan membantumu jika ada kesulitan karena kalian sekelas."Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Aku harap kalian benar-benar tidak irit bicara, karena kita telah memiliki satu yang seperti itu." Ucap Jongdae lalu melirik Sehun yang hanya diam disamping Jungkook dari awal perkenalan.

"Abaikan saja makhluk aneh itu, dia memang seperti itu." Lanjut Baekhyun lalu dibalas lirikan oleh Sehun.

"Okay, sudah dulu perkenalannya karena aku masih harus mengenalkan beberapa tempat di sekolah untuk Jeon bersaudara." Ucap Kai lalu berdiri di samping Luhan dan merangkul namja manis itu.

"Yee, main rangkul aja." Ucap Chanyeol lalu memukul tangan Kai.

"Jadi ceritanya udah nyerah sama yang sebelumnya nih?" Lanjut Jongdae lalu terkekeh.

"Tidak ada kata menyerah di kamus kehidupan Kim Jongin, yang sebelumnya masih berusaha." Balas Kai lalu tersenyum.

"Terus dia?" Luhan menatap jari Chanyeol yang menunjuk ke arahnya.

"Mereka ini berada di bawah perlindunganku," Balas Kai lalu mengusak surai Luhan.

"Sok pahlawan." Semuanya tertawa kecuali Sehun yang tiba-tiba berdiri dengan aura dingin.

"Aku duluan." Ucap Sehun dingin lalu meninggalkan teman-temannya yang menatap bingung ke arahnya.

"Dia memang aneh," Ucap Baekhyun lalu mengedikkan bahu.

.

.

.

Luhan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa ruang tamu disusul adiknya yang langsung menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. Hari pertama mereka memanglah tidak buruk, namun karena mereka adalah siswa pindahan di tengah semester, banyak hal yang harus dikerjakan untuk menyusul ketertinggalan dua kakak adik itu. Beruntung keduanya langsung memiliki teman yang dengan baik hati mau meminjamkan beberapa buku catatan penting.

"Setelah ini aku harus segela menyalin catatan Kyungsoo." Ucap Luhan lalu menatap langit-langit rumahnya.

"Sama," Timpal Wonwoo lalu melepas kacamatanya.

"Kalian sudah pulang? Kenapa tidak bersuara sih." Keduanya reflek mengangkat kepala setelah mendengar suara Mamanya.

"Maaf ma, kita berdua terlalu lelah." Balas Wonwoo lalu memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Lelah? Bagaimana sekolah kalian? Teman-teman kalian? Apakah baik?" Tanya Jaejoong antusias.

"Satu-satu Mama, semuanya baik." Ucap Luhan.

"Lalu apa yang membuat anak-anak Mama kusut kayak gini? Hm?"

"Semuanya baik, cuma ada beberapa masalah aja karena kita siswa pindahan jadi harus mengejar ketertinggalan." Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Bukannya pelajaran di China dan di Korea sama aja?" Keduanya mengangguk.

"Sama, tapi tetap ada beberapa hal yang berbeda. Lagipula Ma, aku belum terbiasa nulis dengan tulisan Korea, rasanya sangat kaku. Jadi, jujur saja itu cukup merepotkan." Wonwoo menimpali dengan anggukan.

"Ahh jadi begitu, tidak apa-apa. Pelan-pelan saja, Mama yakin kalian bisa. Lagipula, kalian berdua telah memiliki dasarnya, hanya kurang dilatih saja." Keduanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kalian segera bersih-bersih dan ganti baju, Mama mau masak makan malam dan jika kalian butuh sesuatu, minta tolong Ahn Ahjumma untuk membantu." Sekali lagi keduanya hanya mengangguk lalu segera beranjak dari sofa.

"Jangan lupa untuk turun makan malam kalo Baba pulang," Jeon bersaudara itu kompak mengangkat ibu jarinya sedangkan Jaejoong hanya tersenyum melihat kedua anaknya berlalu.

Wonwoo sedang fokus dengan novelnya sampai ia mendengar suara Luhan yang masuk ke kamarnya lalu berguling diatas king bed milik adiknya itu.

"Nu," Luhan melirik adiknya yang hanya menoleh sekilas dari kursi santainya. Keduanya telah mandi dan berganti pakaian santai.

"Hm?" Luhan berguling ke ujung kasur.

"Menurutmu kita bisa lancar gak disini?" Pertanyaan Luhan sukses membuat Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya dari Novel.

"Maksudnya?" Namja manis itu memperbaiki posisinya menjadi duduk diatas kasur menghadap ke arah Wonwoo yang duduk beberapa meter didepannya.

"Ya, maksudnya kita bisa gak jalanin semuanya dengan baik di Korea sebagai orang baru?" Wonwoo mengerjap dua kali sebelum menghela nafasnya.

"Entahlah, aku cuma berharap tidak ada beban berat kedepannya Ge,"Luhan mengangguk.

"AAAHH, tiba-tiba aku berharap pindah ke Jepang saja." Ucap Luhan lalu merentangkan tangan dan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur.

"Sama, seandainya bisa." Balas Wonwoo lalu beranjak dari kursi santainya dan menyusul Luhan di kasur.

"Aku yakin Mama adalah orang pertama yang paling bahagia kalo kita pindah ke Jepang." Wonwoo mengangguk, mengiyakan ucapan Luhan. Keduanya menatap langit-langit kamar Wonwoo yang penuh dengan sticker galaxy dalam diam, dua menit kemudian telpon kamar Wonwoo berdering.

"Ge, angkat tuh." Ucap Wonwoo menyenggol Luhan.

"Hm," Luhan berguling ke bagian ujung kasur lainnya lalu mengangkat telpon di atas nakas.

"Kalian segera turun ya, sebentar lagi Baba pulang." Suara Jaejoong terdengar di ujung sambungan.

"Okay ma," Luhan menutup telponnya lalu melirik Wonwoo yang memperhatikannya.

"Disuruh turun," Wonwoo mengangguk lalu beranjak dari kasurnya disusul Luhan.

"Ingin menceritan semuanya pada Baba, Ge?" Tanya Wonwoo ketika melewati pintu kamar.

"Mungkin,"Balas Luhan lalu menutup pintu kamar Wonwoo.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HALO~~**

 **Akhirnya bisa UP lagi ^^**

 **Aku cuma mau bilang terimakasih sudah review di chap sebelumnya :)) dan semoga masih ngereview di chap yg ini ya ^^**

 **Oh ya, sedikit penjelasan, jadi untuk kedepannya aku bakal UP dengan masukin chap tentang flashback ya :) jadi diliat dulu judulnya ^^ flashback itu bakal certain gimana mereka sebelum ketemu satu sama lain dan ini bakal acak gitu wkwk jd gak nentu mana dulu yang di UP, masa lalu atau masa sekarang ^^**

 **Jadi, biar gak bingung aku sengaja tulis FLASHBACK di judulnya, jadi nanti ada cerita masa sekarang yang berhubungan dengan masa lalu dari tiap pemain :) diusahakan tiap pemain diceritakan masa lalunya ^^**

 **Kalo kalian ada ide buat nambahin cerita masa lalu mereka bisa dibantu akunya :3 aku siap membaca ide kalian :)**

 **Dan buat kalian yg kirim chat di BBM dan nanya id Line :") maafkan diriku hanya punya satu id Line dan itu khusus untuk RL wkwkwk kalo ada apa-apa buat yg gak punya BBM bisa DM aku di IG atau Twitter ^^ pasti aku baca kok :)**

 **DAN SEKALIAN AKU MAU NANYA DONG~~**

 **Dari kalian ada yang nonton MUBANK gak 2 Sep? tbh, aku udah hampir nonton MUBANK 2 sep nanti T,T tapi apa daya ada keperluan yg tidak bisa ditinggalkan :( jadi tolong titip salam ya buat semua kesayangan aku di EXO terutama Sehun ~ wkwkw**

 **Ngomong-ngomong karena aku gk ikut MUBANK padahal udah beli goodsnya -_-, aku rencananya mau bagi-bagiin goods MUBANK punya aku :) ada satu kaos lengan panjang warna putih tulisan quotes EXO gitu (MASIH BARU) , kipas gambar Sehun dan vivi, official Poster EXO dari Repackaged album-LOTTO atau album EXACT, terahir ada unoffc PC member EXO :) tertarik gak? Itu semua aku beli buat MUBANK besok (kecuali poster) :( tapi karena gak jadi aku berniat kasih aja terutama yang KAOS ^^ kalo tertarik tulis di kolom review ya terus follow IG aku nanti aku lanjutin disana ^^ ini gk pake syarat aneh-aneh kok wkkw**

 **Buat yg suka SEVENTEEN rencananya aku bakal nonton DIAMOND EDGE 23 Sep nanti ^^ (pengganti gak bisa nonton MUBANK) wkwk ada yang nonton juga ^^?**

 **dan kayaknya aku bakal bagi-bagi goods setelah konser (MASIH RENCANA) cuma kalo kalian tertarik tulis juga ya di kolom review ^^ dan jangan lupa follow IG aku buat update pas konser nanti atau siapa tau bisa meetup ^^ tjiee~**

 **Doakan saja semoga perjalananku lancar dan nonton sebong dengan aman ^^**

 **Segitu dulu aja ^^ jangan lupa follow FF ini biar tau kapan UP lagi ^^**

 **Saran dan Ide dari kalian sangat DITUNGGU :))**

 **TENGKIU GAESS :)) LOVE FROM ME :))**


	4. TIGA-FOOLS

**Penuli : De erstories02**

 **Disclaimer : Tuhan, keluarga mereka dan fans**

 **Peringatan : Yaoi, boyxboy, kesalahan tata bahasa, bahasa campur (baku-non baku),dll**

 **Noted :**

 **Sebelumnya aku mau say sorry ^^ karena mungkin beberapa dari kalian merasa di PHP kan sama updatean aku sebelum ini T-T, karena aku gak ada niat mau PHP sama sekali :( dan waktu itu bener-bener niat bantu temen :( tapi ternyata banyak yg kesel sampe ngechat aku di bbm dan kirim personal massage :( wkwk . aku tau aku salah soalnya UP itu di semua FF aku :( so yaa~~ mianhaee chinguyaa~~ (JANGAN LUPA BACA TULISAN DIAKHIR YA ^^) HAPPY READING~~**

* * *

 **FOOLS**

 **DUA**

* * *

40 menit kemudian _Porsche Boxster_ merah milik Sehun terlihat berhenti sempurna didepan salah satu rumah di kawasan elite yang cukup familiar untuk namja minim ekspresi itu, karena beberapa kali ia mengunjungi teman dekatnya di tempat yang sama hanya berbeda rumah. Mata tajamnya menatap ke arah rumah dua lantai yang berhadapan langsung dengan rumah teman dekatnya, lalu beralih ke arah kursi penumpang dan melihat wajah damai dengan mata terpejam. Sebenarnya, perjalanan dari sekolah menuju perumahan tempat dimana teman dekatnya juga tinggal itu hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar 20 menit, namun entah mengapa namja tampan itu memperlambat laju mobilnya ketika mendapatkan wajah tertidur Luhan disampingnya. Jangan bertanya apa alasannya, karena ia sendiri tidak tahu, yang jelas Sehun hanya merasa tidak ingin membangunkan Luhan yang baru tertidur. Mungkin karena kegiatan sekolah yang padat ditambah suasana canggung antar keduanya, membuat namja manis itu tidak dapat menahan rasa kantuk.

Sehun masih menatap Luhan tanpa berniat membangunkan namja yang terpejam dengan wajah menghadap kearahnya dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka seukuran jari telunjuknya, mungkin? Sesekali ia melirik ke arah rumah bercat abu-kecoklatan, lalu ke arah Luhan secara bergantian tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Beberapa menit kemudian, namja bermarga "Oh" itu melihat pergerakan dari namja yang lebih kecil, namja manis itu membuka mata dan mengerjap cepat lalu melebarkan mata, segera memperbaiki posisi duduknya karena terkejut.

"Sudah sampai." Ucap Sehun duluan.

"A-ah, ya. Sejak kapan?" Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya karena merasa tidak nyaman.

"Baru saja," Balas Sehun menatap kedepan.

"B-baiklah, maaf sunbae karena aku ketiduran dan terimakasih untuk tumpangannya." Balas Luhan sedikit gugup lalu melepas _seatbelt_ nya dengan buru-buru sebelum membuka pintu.

"Luhan,"

"Ya?" Luhan menoleh ketika tangannya nyaris membuka pintu mobil, terkejut lagi.

"Jangan panggil sunbae,"

"Ha?" Sepertinya kerja otak Luhan tiba-tiba sedikit melambat hanya karena satu mobil dengan Sehun.

"Panggil Sehun."Luhan mengerjap bingung, tangannya masih memegang pintu mobil.

"panggil nama sama seperti yang lain."Lanjut Sehun lalu menoleh, langsung menatap mata Luhan.

 _Tolong Luhan sekarang ya Tuhan, kerja jantungnya tiba-tiba ikut berubah menjadi lebih cepat._

"A-ah itu, ba-baiklah sun-eh- Sehun." _Jangan bilang kerja lidahnya juga berubah._

"Hm, terimakasih." Ucap Sehun lalu menatap kedepan kembali.

"Y-ya, sama-sama. Permisi." Sehun mengangguk lalu Luhan segera keluar. Setelah beberapa langkah melewati pagar rumahnya, namja manis itu segera berbalik ketika mengingat sesuatu, namun mobil Sehun sudah tidak terlihat.

"Kenapa jadi dia yang bilang terimakasih?" Luhan menggaruk pipinya.

Jaejoong segera menyambut anaknya ketika mendengar suara pintu ditutup.

"Lu?" Luhan menoleh ke arah Mamanya lalu tersenyum.

"Aku pulang," Ucapnya lalu menghampiri Mamanya.

"Tumben kamu gak ngasih tahu kalo pulang telat." Balas Mamanya lalu menatap Luhan yang memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Telat? Luhan gak pulang telat Ma," Jawab Luhan lalu melangkah menuju tengah diikuti Mamanya.

"Walaupun kamu cuma telat 30 menit, tetep aja itu namanya telat Lu." Luhan mengernyit lalu melihat jam tangannya.

"HAH?JADI TELAT?!" Jaejoong mengusap dadanya, terkejut mendegar teriakan Luhan.

"Jangan teriak sayang, Mama kaget."Luhan menatap Mamanya lalu mendesah pelan.

"Jadi Luhan telat ma?" Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Tadi dia bilang baru aja sampai." Luhan berdiri lalu bersedekap.

"Dia? Dia siapa sayang? Kamu gak pulang bareng Kai?" Luhan menggeleng.

"Kai ada latihan dance," Balas Luhan.

"Terus kamu pulang sama siapa?" Luhan menoleh,

"Luhan kesal ma," Balas Luhan gak nyambung lalu meninggalkan Jaejoong yang menatap anak sulungnya bingung.

"Dia? Siapa?"Jaejoong menggeleng.

.

.

.

Mingyu mengikuti pergerakkan Wonwoo selama di toko buku, bahkan namja tan itu rela menunggu jika Wonwoo berdiri cukup lama di salah satu rak ketika tertarik beberapa buku.

"Berhenti mengikutiku Mingyu," Wonwoo mulai jengah dengan sosok Mingyu yang mengikutinya terus.

"Gyu, Jeon."

"Ha?" Wonwoo menoleh tidak mengerti.

"Panggil Gyu aja,"Ucap Mingyu lalu tersenyum, sedangkan Wonwoo segera menatap buku-bukunya kembali.

"Okay?" Lanjut Mingyu, belum mendapat jawaban.

"Jangan aneh-aneh Mingyu." Balas Wonwoo tanpa melihat Mingyu yang masih menatap Wonwoo dari samping.

"Tadi kamu memanggilku seperti itu kok."

"Kapan? Aku tidak pern-"

"Waktu mau naik motor, jangan berbohong, Jeon."Gerakan tangan Wonwoo terhenti lalu menoleh.

"Itu tidak sengaja,"Balas Wonwoo.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang dibuat sengaja."Mingyu tersenyum lagi, dua taringnya terlihat.

"Terserah," Wonwoo meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih tersenyum.

"Kau tidak jadi membeli kamus bahasa Jepang Ming-"Wonwoo menoleh lalu mendorong tubuh namja yang lebih tinggi.

"Yak! Jangan terlalu dekat." Wajah Mingyu terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Maaf, aku terlalu fokus memperhatikan bibirmu, Jeon." Balas Mingyu lalu menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Bib-, ah lupakanlah. Jadi beli kamus atau tidak? Aku sudah selesai."Ucap Wonwoo lalu menatap beberapa buku yang ia bawa.

"Jadi, tolong pilihkan satu untukku, Jeon." Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo secara tiba-tiba, nyaris membuat Wonwoo tersandung kakinya sendiri.

 _"Bodoh!"_

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa?" Namja tinggi itu menatap Sehun yang tiba-tiba datang beberapa menit yang lalu, masih dengan seragamnya dan langsung duduk di sofa tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"Kau belum pulang?" Sehun menatap Chanyeol yang memberikannya sekaleng cola.

"Tadi ada yang harus aku urus dulu." Jawab Sehun lalu menarik pembuka kaleng cola.

"Tumben, aku kira Kookie bersamamu," Sehun menggeleng lalu menegak cairan bersoda itu.

"Dia bareng si alien."

"Lalu?" Chanyeol menyusul duduk di depan Sehun.

"Entahlah, hanya ingin datang."Chanyeol mengernyit lalu menegak colanya.

"Kau ada masalah?" Sehun menatap Chanyeol.

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"Sehun menggeleng.

"Tidak ada alasan Chan,"Namja tampan itu bersandar pada sofa lalu mendesah.

"Kau masih harus belajar banyak untuk membohongiku Hun," Sehun diam.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongi saudaramu sendiri Oh Sehun," Lanjutnya lalu menegak cola lagi.

"Berhenti bersikap seolah-olah kau orang tua Chan,"Balas Sehun lalu melirik Chanyeol yang sedang terkekeh.

"Secara umur, kita mungkin sama. Tapi, secara aturan aku adalah Hyungmu."

"Berhenti membawa aturanmu yang tidak berguna itu, sialan." Chanyeol tertawa.

"Itu adalah sebuah kenyataan tuan Oh Sehun, seharusnya kau memanggilku Hyung,"

"Terserahmu saja, dan jangan pernah berharap aku memanggilmu Hyung, sialan!" Tawa Chanyeol benar-benar pecah, namja itu senang sekali menganggu Sehun jika ia berkunjung ke apartemen miliknya.

"Lalu untuk apa kau membuang-buang waktumu disini? Bahkan kau tidak ingin bercerita apapun denganku." Tanya namja tinggi itu lalu menatap Sehun bingung.

"Chan,"

"Hm?"

"Apa kamu pernah merasa penasaran dengan orang lain?"Tanya Sehun.

"Penasaran dengan orang lain? Tentu saja pernah, wae?"

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Kau bertanya rasanya penasaran dengan orang lain?" Sehun mengangguk

"Hmm," Chanyeol mengusap dagunya.

"Rasanya sungguh buruk, percayalah."Lanjutnya lalu melipat kaki diatas sofa.

"Huh?"Sehun tidak mengerti.

"Iya, jika kau memiliki rasa penasaran dengan orang lain akan membuatmu merasa buruk. Kau akan terus menerus memikirkan hal-hal apa saja yang berhubungan dengan orang itu sampai rasa penasaranmu hilang, dan itu sungguh menyiksa."Jelas Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Namja itu mendesah.

"Karena aku pernah merasakannya Sehun bodoh."Sehun menyipit.

"Kapan kau merasakannya?" Chanyeol menggaruk leher.

"Entahlah, aku sudah cukup lama tidak pernah merasakan hal itu lagi sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu." Balas Chanyeol lalu mengambil ponselnya.

"Maksudmu setelah bersama Baekhyun?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Sehun mengedikkan bahu.

"Hanya Baekhyun?"

"Mmm, tidak juga. Aku beberapa kali pernah merasa penasaran dengan beberapa orang, hanya saja Baekhyun yang paling membuatku gila."

"Wae?"

"Entahlah, semua yang berhubungan dengan dia berkali-kali lipat membuatku penasaran,"Balas Chanyeol lalu mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

"Apa kau sedang penasaran dengan orang lain Hun?"Tanya Chanyeol lalu tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Senyummu sangat bodoh." Sehun melempar bantal kursi.

"Jadi?"

"Apanya?" Sehun menatap Chanyeol.

"Kau sedang tertarik dengan seseorang? Siapa dia?" Sehun menggeleng.

"Aku? Tidak." Chanyeol mengangguk lalu berdiri.

"Aku anggap kau sedang jujur." Ucap Chanyeol lalu meninggalkan Sehun menuju kamarnya.

"Aku memang sedang jujur sialan!"Balas Sehun lalu mendengus.

Beberapa menit kemudian Chanyeol kembali dengan pakaian yang lebih rapi dan kunci mobil ditangannya.

"Kemana?"

"Aku ada janji dengan Baekkie," Sehun mengangguk.

"Kau masih ingin disini?" Sehun mengangguk lagi.

"Okay, aku pergi dulu." Chanyeol menepuk bahu Sehun yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Oh ya Hun,"Sehun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang hampir melewati pembatas ruang tengah dan ruang tamu.

"Penasaran dengan orang lain memang cukup menyiksa, tapi cukup menyenangkan bahkan kau bisa merasa bahagia untuk alasan tertentu." Sehun mengernyit.

"Jadi saranku, lebih baik kau ikuti rasa penasaranmu itu daripada hanya dipendam begitu saja." Lanjut Chanyeol lalu meninggalkan Sehun yang masih memikirkan ucapan sepupunya itu, walaupun terkadang Chanyeol sering kekanak-kanakan tapi untuk urusan seperti ini, dia sangat baik.

 _"Lalu harus apa?"_

.

.

.

.

Namja manis itu terlihat menatap langit-langit kamarnya dalam diam, beberapa kali ia terlihat mendesah pelan sebelum akhirnya menarik selimut dan menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimut.

 _DRRT…_

Luhan menoleh ke arah nakas lalu bergulung dengan selimutnya ke arah nakas dan mengambil ponselnya yang sejak tadi ia abaikan. Jarinya mengetuk dua kali diatas layar ponsel lalu mengernyit ketika melihat notifikasi yang masuk, sebuah surel.

"Tumben," Jarinya menggeser surel yang masuk.

 _From : Mrblack_

 _To : mejeonLu_

" _Hay Hannie :)."_

Luhan mengerjap dua kali setelah membaca surel yang masuk, lalu melepas gulungan selimutnya.

"Mrblack? Siapa?" Namja manis itu terlihat mengingat lalu menggeleng ketika tidak menemukan petunjuk apapun. Ia bergerak lalu bersandar pada _headboard_ masih menatap surelnya. Jarinya ingin mengetik balasan namun masih ragu karena tidak mengetahui siapa pengirim surelnya. Luhan memutuskan untuk turun dari kasurnya lalu melangkah menuju kulkas di samping rak buku, membukanya dan mengambil sekaleng kopi. Namja manis itu membawa kakinya mendekati balkon kamar yang langsung menghadap rumah milik kakak beradik Kim. Jarinya menarik pembuka kaleng lalu meneguk cairan pahit berpadu dengan manis, sejujurnya ia pasti akan kena marah jika Mama atau Baba mengetahui kegiataan Luhan menikmati kopi di jam tidurnya, sungguh buruk.

 _DRRRT…_

Luhan menarik keluar ponsel dari saku piyama, membaca notifikasi yang masuk dan menemukan sebuah surel lagi.

 _From : Mrblack_

 _To : mejeonLu_

" _Goodnight xx."_

Namja itu mengernyit sebelum memilih untuk mengabaikan surel yang masuk. Manik matanya masih memperhatikan lingkungan tempat tinggalnya dengan tegukan kopi, sampai ekor matanya menangkap pergerakkan pintu kaca milik keluarga Kim bersaudara yang terbuka dengan Kai yang keluar menuju balkon. Namja diseberangnya menutup pintu kaca lalu berbalik, tersenyum.

"Hai," Ucap Kai tanpa suara dan Luhan menyipit untuk melihat gerakan bibir Kai.

Kai mengangkat kaleng cola yang ia bawa lalu menggoyangkannya.

"Goodnight Lu,"Luhan mengerjap setelah membaca gerakan bibir Kai, namja itu tersenyum kearahnya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **HALLOO~~**

 **Thanks yang udah baca UP kali ini ^^ ditunggu reviewannya ^^**

 **Btw, selain aku minta maaf karena mungkin banyak yg merasa di PHP kan sama updatean aku sebelum ini (tentang jasa titip) wkwk, aku juga mau minta maaf karena molor yg buat FREE GOODS :") karena jujur akhir-akhir ini aku lg banyak tugas kampus ditambah aku sama temen2 lg nyiapin FREEBIES buat DE tgl 23 besok ^^ (buat kalian yg nonton DE ataupun gak tapi dateng ke venue dan mau FREEBIES dri aku dan teman-teman bisa cek infonya di twitter aku ya deerstories02 ^^ isinya ada Polaroid OTP, limited PC dan sticker) siapapun boleh minta kok, nanti ada dua temenku yg bagi-bagiin ^^**

 **Dan buat yang nunggu FREE GOODS dan bingung kenapa aku bagi-bagiin goods, dalam rangka apa bagi-bagiin kayak gitu, jadi itu barang-barang yang seharusnya aku pakai buat MUBANK kemarin, tapi karena suatu hal aku batal nonton MUBANK dan terlanjur beli goods (kaos+kipas vivi dan sehun+pc) jadi daripada gak kepake (terutama kaos, dan itu benar-benar masih baru belum dipake sama sekali, cuma dibuka buat diliat) aku mau kasih secara cuma-cuma wkwkw**

 **Kak kenapa kaosnya gak dipake sendiri aja? Karena kaosnya warna putih, dan jujur aku bukan orang yg pake kaos warna putih untuk sehari-hari apalagi untuk ngampus wkwk, kalopun kemarin aku jadi nonton MUBANK aku rasa kaosnya akan disimpan gitu aja setelah dipake tapi berhubung kaos ini masih baru banget jadi lebih baik aku kasih kalian ^^**

 **Terus kipasnya kan bisa dipake sehari-hari? Iyaa bener, tapi lebih baik sekalian dibagiin aja karena aku ngerasa udah sepaket sama yg lain.**

 **Dan untuk pc (aku punya baekhyun dan chanyeol) ini juga baru barengan sama yg kipas sehunvivi kecuali baekhyun karena pcnya aku beli bareng kipas baekhyun nitip temenku yg buka jasa titip kemaren dari masternim Thailand wkwk**

 **Terus aku juga tambahin sama sticker yg aku (lagi-lagi titip temen) beli di masternim sehun dari Thailand ^^ so ya kira-kira aku punya (kaos+kipas sehunvivi+pc chanbaek+sticker sehun) dan aku belum tau itu bakal aku kasih buat satu orang aja atau aku pecah buat dua atau tiga orang mungkin? Kalian bisa kasih saran yaa~**

 **Selain itu aku juga mau ngasih poster EXACT yg item sama kuning (tau kan?) cuma ada sedikit cacat di ujung poster (padahal gak pernah aku pake) T-T cuma kalo kalian mau, aku kasih sekalian ^^ dan sekalian kasih saran aku ngirimnya pake apa karena jujur aku gak punya tubenya :(**

 **Ya pokoknya gitulah, intinya buat FREE GOODS akan segera aku posting di IG aku ya deerstories02 beserta caranya (gampang banget) dan minimal harus ada 5-7 orang yang ikutan kalo kurang dari itu, maaf aku gak lanjut :( jadi ajak temen-temen kalian ya ^^**

 **OH YA SATU LAGI**

 **Aku lagi buat FF baru ~~ mungkin aku posting disini atau WP kalo gak malam ini ya berarti besok judulnya Dusk Till Dawn ^^ so jangan lupa dibaca dan direview yaaa~~**

 **Segitu dulu deh _- udah kepanjangan~~ C U SOON ! jangan lupa join buat FREE GOODSnya ya ^^ saranghaee**


	5. CHECK THIS OUT

HALO GUYS

CUMA MAU BILANG BUAT YANG BELUM BACA FF AKU EDISI HUNHAN ULTAH BISA DIBACA DENGAN JUDUL "A JAR OF TIRAMISU" DAN "A CUP OF COFFEE" :)

SILAHKAN DIBACA SAMBIL NUNGGU UPDATEAN FF ON GOING YG LAIN :) (DISARANKAN BACA DARI "A JAR OF TIRAMISU")

DITUNGGU REVIEWANNYA :))

TERIMAKASIH

DEER, XX


	6. HELLO SEMUA

Halo semuanyaa

Ini Deerstories, sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf kepada siapapun yang mungkin ngerasa di PHP kan sama cerita ini dan menunggu cukup lama untuk chapter selanjutnya :( ini bener-bener diluar keinginan aku sebagai author :( beberapa bulan belakang ini setelah aku update chapter "Dusk Till Dawn" sebelumnya di bulan juni, aku mulai sibuk di RL (Real Life) T.T , mulai sibuk ngefangirlingan sampe kesibukan asli diluar perkpopan :( mungkin yg ngikutin aku di IG/Twitter pasti tau bulan juli kemarin aku nonton 2 konser (salah satunya EXO) terus lanjut aku harus fokus menyelesaikan sesuatu selama sebulan lebih (agustus-september) dan lanjut nonton konser lagi -_- dan sibuk lagi (diluar perkpopan)sampai sekarang :( karena itu jujur aja aku jd kehilangan nafsu untuk nulis huhu T.T

Dan karena akhir-akhir ini aku mulai ada waktu senggang (gak banyak sih) tapi setidaknya bisa ngumpulin mood lagi dan nulis kembali FF ini :)) jadi aku mau mastiin apakah masih ada yang nungguin FF ini atau tidak? Kalo pun emg udah ga ada yg nungguin aku mau hiatus dulu dari per FFan :) tapi kalo ada yg nungguin aku akan kembali nulis dan lanjutin FF yg sempet ketunda :) jadi silahkan di balas ya ^^

Aku juga mau ngucapin terimakasih buat kalian yg udh PC aku nanyain kelanjutan FF dan support aku :") Laff banget, doain aku ada mood lg haha ~ dan buat yg pingin chat2 gemes sama aku bisa langsung ke IG sama twitter aku ya (aku aktif di twitter, ngadain giveaway juga ^^) namanya sama semua deerstories02

Sekali lagi silahkan komentar biar aku tau mau lanjut apa engga :) DAN JANGAN LUPA DUKUNG EXO BUAT COMEBACK 2 NOV NANTI YA ^^

XO

Deerstories02


End file.
